Blue stalker in Love
by Jimbei22
Summary: Keigo thought he had great friends. Unfortunately he was wrong and now he stands all alone without anybody carying about . Suddenly, new student appeas at his school and seems to be sickly interested in him to the point of stalking. What is Keigo going to do knowing that his stalker might be in lvoe with him? Pairing: Grimmjow x Keigo
1. Chapter 1

Blue stalker in Love

Chapter 1

Asano Keigo, boy with brown hair and black eyes, was sitting on the roof of Karakura High school and wished to die. He felt betrayed by people he considered friends. Because of them he felt like didn't exist. Alone. Nobody cared for him. Nobody. Even his best friend Mizuiro didn't pay any attention to the way he was treated. Nobody said it out loud but they didn't need him. They didn't even like him. Keigo knew it without asking. And it wasn't an exaggeration. It was a clear fact that Asano Keigo- school clown who thought he had great friends was in fact all alone. Without anybody that could care about him.

He wasn't kicked out of the group but he stopped being friends with them. It had no sense to hang out with people that treated you as an oxygen. Everything had changed for good. Nobody talked to Keigo even in class. At first, he thought that he had done something that could anger his friends. He tried to figure it out on his own. He started with his traits. Asano had strange thoughts about being annoying and he realized it soon enough. For example when he was jumping on Ichigo every time he saw him or when he was making jokes about ghosts and other paranormal activities. It could be annoying but only because of that he was supposed to lose all of his friend? Then he realized, that his behavior wasn't the problem. They were just ignoring him because it was Keigo. Nothing special but boring with the same old gags, Keigo.

It was the first time he felt this way. Sitting alone on the roof, hugging his knees and crying. Yes. Keigo was crying. And he wasn't ashamed of that. Nobody could see him after all. He could cry to his heart content and he didn't care. Maybe it was because of his constant anger and sadness but he vowed to himself that he won't make friends anymore. Less people around him meant no disappointment. And it was good. He would be alone but at least nobody would hurt him like Ichigo and Mizuiro did. Funny. They didn't even do anything to him that could physically hurt him. They just abandoned him, it was enough. Apathy was good enough reason to forget about them.

"Yeah " said brown-haired boy with a smile "This sound like a plan! I don't need those losers!"

With this thought he wiped his tears and decided he had to go back to class. Even he wasn't a brilliant student he didn't like to play truant. After all it was the first two weeks of school and he didn't want to miss classes. When he made a move to stand up he heard someone's voice coming in his direction. He grabbed quickly his things and went to the exit from the roof. He didn't want anybody to see him in this state.

He ran past someone tall and muscular but he didn't care. This person wanted to stop him but Keigo didn't let it to happen.

"Hey! Are you all right?" the person asked running Keigo.

"I am fine" Keigo was only able to say this before he distanced himself from the roof. He didn't want to think about it but he had strange thought that while he was crying somebody was watching him, but he forgot about it quickly.

He went back to class and stood for a while in the threshold. For couple of second he was looking at his classmates. Everyone was talking to each other and there wasn't a single person who could feel alone. Keigo couldn't care less now, but … When he noticed that Ichigo and gang was talking to each other about something funny and laughing he felt again like he was about to cry again. Even that, he had to overcome this.

"I don't care about it anymore …" he said silently to himself and then walked to his desk at the end of the class. Nobody paid attention and nobody noticed he came to classroom. Even Mizuiro, his best friend. They had been together since kindergarten and it had been so hard to be friends with this womanizer. Mizuiro had a tendency to ignore him all the time and looking at his cellphone. And Ichigo. Ichigo made him his friend in couple of seconds. He was jealous of Kurosaki. He was handsome, cool, everybody listened to what he is going to say. And had friends. Sad eyes of Asano averted form this happy group. He promised to himself that he would stay brave but that was a bluff. He had never felt so alone …

When homeroom teacher walked to class everyone took their places and focused. She seemed, in Keigo's opinion, to have some important news about something. Everyone was focused and curious. Even Ichigo who didn't like his homeroom teacher.

"Ok! Listen up kids. I have something to tell you before we start a lesson. We are going to have new transfer student here and …"

'New student? In our class?' Brown-haired thought to himself. It was rather strange to have a new classmate in the second year of high school where everybody had known each other since the very beginning. But Keigo thought that this student, whoever he would be, for hundred percent will be welcomed in Ichigo's group. He looked at them again. They were shocked to hear that new student was going to appear and were mumbling among themselves who that person would be. 'Yeah … lucky kid … ' he thought about a new student.

"He is new in Karakura and actually isn't Japanese. He is from Mexico but has Japanese origins. I hope you will help him with surrounding and you will make himself at home here. So, I will introduce you." Teacher said and went out to door and let the new student come in. Then, she returned to blackboard and started to write the name of the student.

'He's not Japanese?' Keigo thought again and frowned. He was interested as well, just like his 'ex- friends' of his. Entire class couldn't wait for a new student to come.

Then he went in. Everybody here were shocked to see this unusual student in grey Karakura's uniform. Especially girls, who thought of him as a hunk. He was the most exotic boy they had ever seen. He was really tall and muscular, but slim. Just like some models. He was standing out with his blue spiky hair. Asano was sure that it wasn't his natural color. But his eyes were a different story. They were sharp and light-blue. Beautiful but dangerous. His face was handsome and looked like he had never smiled in his entire life. He was looking at his new class without any particular emotions. He didn't looked nice in Keigo's opinion. His classmates felt similar.

Ichigo, especially Ichigo, wasn't glad to have a new classmate. Asano noticed a tension occurred because of this new guy. It was clear that orange-haired boy would treat him as an enemy.

-His name is Grimm … Grimjow Jaegerjaquez. Previously he was studying at Mexico but now he had returned to Japan with his family. I hope you will get along.

"Yo" it was the only one word that came out of his mouth but for girls from our class was enough to fall in love with this handsome young boy. As for Keigo he thought that new student looked like a gang leader. Ichigo probably thought the same.

Suddenly, Ichigo and Mizurio realized something. They turned their head in Keigo's way what surprised him. They were staring at him for a while and had distressful looks on their faces especially Ichigo who suddenly started to be concerned. Keigo was bewildered and confused. Why would they be so worried. Then it got to him. The only free desk was next to him. His eyes filled with horror. He looked at his teacher and tall boy who was now staring at him.

-'Why!? What … Why is he staring at me!?' – Asano asked himself frightened.

"So … where should we put you to sit … O! Next to Asano- san! At the end of the class there is a free desk. Take your place Grimjow-san and pay attention to today's lesson."

"Yeah" mumbled blue-eyed teenager and moved from his place.

Keigo observed in fright like this tall guy was coming closer to him. He averted his eyes when muscular boy took a sit next to him and dropped his bag on the floor. Then, teacher started the lecture.

'Why am I so unlucky person! I am scared to say anything! No … I should at least introduce myself to make good impression…' Keigo thought again than looked at his new desk mate who was constantly staring at him, like he was expecting something. He shrieked in place. He was staring at him all the time.

-I'm Grimjow. Nice to meet'ya – blue-eyed said in quiet voice still without any emotion on his face. Keigo felt nervous but at least he had to say his name.

-My … My name is Asano Keigo … Nice to meet you too – then he stared at his desk again. He was trembling in fear. He didn't know why. Asano felt this strange sensation from the new student who was being observed by entire class. Yes. Grimjow was an attraction of the day, but in many people's opinion he was an enemy.

Kurosaki Ichigo was observing him with the corner of his eye and he didn't like the way that "newbie" was staring at his friend. For him, it was not normal that instead of looking somewhere else he was just glaring at brown-hair boy. He looked at Keigo. He was sitting stiff like he was on the chair full of hot coal. He wasn't making any move because of this "bastard". Ichigo knew what kind of look was that. Sometimes he was making that looks by himself but Keigo didn't even noticed. Maybe because of his dumbness …

After the lesson ended, it was the time for the lunch. Keigo grabbed his things and moved from a chair like he wanted to go away as quickly as possible. He knew bluenette was observing him all the time.

'It's stressful! Scary! Am I supposed to sit with him all the time!?' Keigo thought when he went out of the class. He planned to go to the roof and eat there and settle down. This new student was the most dangerous guy in the world and something told Asano that he was a savage. 'Better to stay away from him outside a class' Brow-haired thought to himself and wanted to go to roof but something stopped him. Someone stood behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. He look back and almost shouted in fear seeing Grimjow staring at him.

"Yo" Grimjow said staring at him

"H … Hi" Keigo said looking at his new classmate who was looking at him all the time.

They were standing like that for couple of seconds. Grimjow was staring at Keigo without a break and Keigo was looking at different direction.

"Do you … Do you need something?" Keigo asked feeling uncomfortable with this strange silence.

"Are you ok?" Grimjow asked without any problems. The shorter boy looked straight back at him with shocked gaze.

"W … What?" Keigo wasn't able to say anything more. What did Grimjow meant? Was he …

"I asked if you were ok" bluenette repeated his question.

Black-eyed boy started to get nervous because of this strange question so he decided to act.

"Of course I am ok why should you ask such a que … "

"You've been crying" Newcomer said with low voice.

'He saw me …' Keigo thought and look down. Still he tried to act like he didn't. He laughed loudly and decided to put a mask of great goof "What are you saying, Grimjow-kun!? I … "

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying I was just …

"I saw you crying. You were sitting on the roof alone. I was worried" Grimjow said with concern in his voice. He froze in shock. Why this new student was saying those things to him. He didn't even know him why should be concerned about him?

"Excuse me, Grimmjow-kun but … I have to go … - then he ran away leaving Grimjow alone.

'He saw me! He saw me!' Keigo thought again to himself running through corridor to the top of roof.

When he got there he just sit under the wall and started to think again. That new guy was strange …

' _I was worried'_ It echoed in his head like crazy.

"Why should he be worried? We've just met!"

On the other classes the situation was the same. On the art class Grimjow was sitting next to him and instead of painting he was staring at him. Everybody noticed that. Keigo had never been under such pressure.

When he wanted to go the restroom he also met Grimjow there. He remembered he run like a crazy because of this strange guy. He was following him everywhere!

Classes had ended. It was an late hour and Keigo planned to go out to do some shopping before he got home. It was really a long day and he planned to just go to sleep. When he got out of the school he noticed somebody waiting for him. It was Grimjow. Brown boy widened his eyes in fear. 'Why was he still here!?' Keigo asked himself in fright. Acting like he didn't notice blue-eyed boy he walked passed him quickly but unfortunately Grimjow had sharp senses and noticed his prey instantly.

"Oi. Asano –san".

"Y … Yes?" Keigo stood in one place again. Taller boy came closer to him and stood in front of frightened figure.

"You didn't tell me" Jaeguerjack said putting his hands in his pockets.

" 'Tell you' what?" Keigo asked with frightened eyes. He was scared of this strange guy who was staring him with this sinister look.

"Why were you crying?" but even he was scared it annoyed him to be questioned like that.

"It is not of your business" he said without looking at blunette.

"It is my business. So, tell me"

"I … I don't have to! I am going home! " –said annoyed Keigo walking passed Grimjow who was staring him all the time. 'What an annoying dude! He have known me four hours and he already wants to know everything! Annoying! I have to stay away from him!'

It wasn't easy though. Keigo noticed that Grimjow was following him home. It freaked him out. He turn around to see tall bluentte walking causally like didn't notice Keigo. Brown boy decided to do the same. He walked straight home forgetting about shopping. But at the beginning he didn't considered as a good idea to let strange boy to know when he was living. He turned around. Mexican was still following him. He walking far behind but it was obvious to Keigo that he was being followed.

'I am not exaggerating! This freak is following me!' Keigo thought to himself 'He is a stalker!'

Even he succeeded in losing the strange boy, Keigo didn't feel safe enough. He locked his doors and went straight to bed taking all of his clothes.

"It was really long day! And I have to go back tomorrow! This freak will be there and … "

Again. This was strange. One day was enough for this strange teenager to make Keigo crazy. Unforunately in a wrong way. Keigo was really freaked out but … After thinking about it … Grimjow cared. He seemed to care. No, it was ridiculous. The hadn't know each other why should he be worried about someone who he had just met? Without any other thought Keigo went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue stalker in Love

Chapter 2

The next day was awful. Keigo couldn't sleep. He was tired and didn't even have breakfast. And today he was supposed to have a PE which he hated. But it wasn't an issue. Because of the yesterday's day Asano was tired and depressed to the point he didn't want go to school. But still he had certain responsibilities and had to somehow deal with the fact that he had no strength and will to go. Yeah. And also because of certain person he wanted to avoid for any cost. And it wasn't easy and Asano knew he had to put up with this horrible teenager every day. He hoped that this day would end quickly and go home but nothing seemed to go as he wanted.

As he entered the school grounds he heard someone walking behind him and getting closer. At first, because of his tried state, he didn't notice a thing. But when this strange voice appeared in his ear …

"Asano-san" he heard this low voice that made him to jump in fear. He turned around frightened and to his dissatisfaction realized who was the culprit of this surprise attack. Yes. Tall and handsome newbie was staring at him with hands hidden in pockets, standing like nothing happened. His eyes were full of danger and stubbornness. Brown-haired boy started to freak out seeing this ocean blue gaping at him.

"Grim … Grimmjow-kun? " Keigo said in fright "Don't … Don't scare me like that … I could get a heart-attack " Keigo said and wanted to turn around and go but his classmate didn't let him. He grabbed his arm and stopped him. Smaller classmate shrugged in one place and took a glance at taller classmate. His whole body stiffed under touch of this horrifying boy who looked like a Yakuza leader.

"Wait a minute" Grimmjow said with low voice without noticing that he was scaring his classmate

"What for? Wh… What do you want from me?" – Asano asked trembling in fear. Seeing this, Grimjow for the first time showed some expression on his face. He just blinked two times, and let go of Keigo's arm. Said boy made a quick move backwards still observing his attacker who didn't say a word for a while. After a seconds of silence Grimjow started talking.

"Are you … Ok? You look like you haven't sleep"

Keigo was confused. Did he really looked like that? After all, it was true that he hadn't even a second of sleep but why Grimjow was concerned.

"I am Ok. Why are you asking such a question? Yesterday, you also …

"Is it strange that I want to know?" Grimmjow asked a question which surprised his smaller friend.

"N … No! But … You have known me since yesterday … And yesterday you were also … "

"It doesn't matter how long I know you. I just want to be your friend"

"Friend …!?" Keigo asked in shock and bewilderment. Grimjow nodded in answer making that he is dead serious.

"I saw you on the roof. Yesterday. I saw you crying and … I knew it was because of someone who hurt you. Yet I figured out it were you fucking 'friends'. It pissed me off."

Keigo lowered his head feeling nervous. This stranger were too much open –eyed. He was observing him and his environment. Why?

"Why are you pissed off? It is not of your business"

"It is my business. I want to be friends with you. It had to be you. All this bastards are just fake trash who abandon their friends. You are different, Asano-san"

That had been the most shocking sentence Keigo heard in his entire life from a stranger he met day before. And it was obvious that Keigo couldn't accept it even it sounded nice. When he remembered his ex-friends like Ichigo and Mizuiro he felt pain. Nobody paid him so much attention like Grimjow. This new student with few sentences made him really happy and needed. But still brown-haired boy made a vow that was supposed to protect him from any kind of disappointment. He didn't want anybody to hurt him like his friends did and he knew that even he would be friends with Grimjow sooner or later he would regret it. He sighed in place and lowered his head again.

"It is really nice of you, Grimmjow- kun but I don't need friends. I don't like being around people it is not comfortable talking to them … Sorry. But thanks for your efforts …" Asano said without looking at Grimjow and then moved again to walk away but Grimjow blocked his way again. He grabbed his elbow and pulled him to himself. Keigo in shock observed bluenette who was just staring at brown-haired boy. He wasn't forceful or aggressive. He just wanted to explain something to this lonely boy.

However, Keigo didn't want to listen to him. Strange energy engulfed into Keigo and even he was scared of new student he had to express his anger and annoyance.

"Asano –san, listen to me …"

"Let me go!" Keigo screamed and teared from Grimmjow's grip. Without turning around, black-eyed boy ran away through a school corridor straight to the locker room. 'What a freak! I don't want to have anything with him!' he thought still running to place of his destination. When he got there he bumped into someone tall and strong chested what made him fall on the floor. "I am sorry …" Keigo said feeling guilty of his habit of running.

"Keigo?" familiar voice reached Keigo's ears. Brown-haired boy raised his head in surprise to see orange-haired teenager talking to him. Kurosaki now was staring at him with his amber eyes

"I … Ichigo?"

"Hi. Why are you in such hurry? You'll get yourself hurt" Ichigo said helping his ex-friend to stand up. Brown-haired was a little bit shocked by his sudden act of being friendly. Then Keigo recalled that Ichigo had no idea about anything.

"Thanks" Asano said without looking at Ichigo. "So … I'll go" Keigo wanted to get to walk past tall boy but again it was impossible.

"Keigo wait!" Ichigo stopped him by gripping his elbow. Asano looked at strawberry with surprise. What did he want with him, anyway? "Are you ok?"

That was it. This stupid question made Keigo snap. He moved away from Ichigo and looked angry at his eyes. He had no reason to be angry but because of Grimjow he began to be more and more straightforward with his thoughts.

"Oh, NOW you care? You finally realized I exist?"

"What are you talking about Keigo?"

"You know very well, Ichigo" Keigo said.

"Come on Keigo! We are friends and …" and that was it. Keigo couldn't believe that Kurosaki actually dared to say those words.

"We are not friends! Friends do not ignore each other and abandon themselves and they are for each other …!" he stopped. He snapped. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want Ichigo to see him cry.

"Keigo what are you saying … I know we haven't talk lately but …" Keigo felt Ichigo putting his arms on his shoulders. "I … wasn't ignoring you … If I did I …"

"I don't care!" brown-haired boy just released himself from a grip and left astonished Ichigo.

Asano didn't want to listen. It was too late to rebuild this friendship. For him it was enough to make him cry again. It was the only thing he could do. He ran back to school corridor and made his way to the school roof where he was sure he would be alone.

When he got there he slammed under the nearest wall and hugged his knees and hid his face away from the world. He sobbed. He cried. It was too much for him. He was so angry, so upset of being here. He felt so alone and promised himself he would never let anyone to hurt him. And still he was.

'I don't any of them … I have enough …' Keigo said to himself in his thoughts.

Suddenly, Keigo noticed that somebody was standing in front of him. He knew who it was and he didn't want to see this person. He felt even more angry knowing this person came after him.

"Go away, Ichigo!" Keigo cried. He was sure it was Ichigo but …

"I'm not that FUCKING strawberry!" irritated and angry voice shook Keigo and made him to raise his head. Crying and shocked eyes stared at blue-haired teenager who was standing angry in front of him.

"Grimjow-kun!?" Asano was shocked. He didn't suspect Grimjow to come here. "What are you doing here!?"

"I saw you running from locker room and I went after you. What happened? Did that fucking berry do something to you!? I'm gonna kill'im! I told you to forget about them! They are fake!

"What do you know about them!?" Keigo shouted angry and stood up to look closely into these blue eyes of his "You've just come here! You can't say what you …"

"I can't? Look at yourself! Why are you protecting them? They made you cry again! That Ichigo guy you are calling friend doesn't even care! Why do you want to be friends with them!"

"Because they are important to me! I …" Keigo realized something.

All this time he was thinking that he had great friends but in reality they weren't treating him that way. Especially Ichigo he was too cool to hang with. Yeah. In some way Asano blamed himself for being so boring. But now it had changed. At least he thought it had changed. After being pushed away he vowed that he would not make any friends and forget about something like friendship … but for him being somebody's friend meant that he is important.

"They are screwing with you every single time!" Grimjow exclaimed in angry voice.

"I don't care anymore! And it's not your business! I told you to leave me alone!"

"I can't leave you alone! I want to be friends with you!" Grimjow answered in confident voice.

"Why!? Why do you want to be friends with me! You don't know me! You are new here! You are cool you can have many friends! Why do you stalk me and go everywhere I go!?

"I told you! I want to be your friend!" Grimmjow answered. Keigo could listen to it anymore. He walked away from newbie whop instantly walked after him to stairs leading to this roof. "Where are you going Asano-san!?"

"To class! Don't follow me!"

Even he had been already crying like hell he had to restrain yourself from that because of the P. E class he was supposed to have today. He didn't want anybody to see his tears and especially Ichigo and the gang. He had to maintain a strong funny person he always was. But it was difficult without anybody around him.

During P.E, Asano was practicing throwing with basketball. He didn't want anybody to disturb him and nobody had. Or just he wasn't paying attention. Actually he didn't notice that some people were observing him practicing alone. Especially new student who was dribbling in one place. Keigo was acting he didn't notice his stares what was pissing his classmate. Without waiting, Grimjow walked to brown-haired boy. Keigo stopped his movement and hold ball in his hands. He looked back at Grimjow.

"Want to play with me? Asano-san?" bluenette asked with low voice. That made Keigo tremble.

He remembered he was acting too cocky to Grimjow and he was scared that taller boy would eventually kick his ass. The only think he could do was to turn around and slowly move away.

"No … Thank you, Grimjow-kun. I prefer to practice throwing" before he walked way he was stopped again by the giant.

"Am I not a good enough?"

"Hah?"

"You don't want to be my friend because I am not good enough?"

"Grim … Grimjow-kun. I told you … I don't need any friends … "

"And you still think about those losers who treat you like a shit?"

"I told you! You don't know any …" Momentally Keigo felt somebody grabbed him and pulled to his side. It was Ichigo who had to butt in and had enough reason to do so. Grimjow saw red.

"Leave Keigo alone!" Orange-haired teenager said in threatening voice. Keigo had no idea what was happening.

'


End file.
